


You Know What You Need After a Hard Day's Hunt: Part One - Arthur

by elirwen



Series: You Know What You Need After a Hard Day's Hunt? [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Underage Character, Virgin!Arthur, Voyeurism, bottom!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationships between knights can get very close. This is a story of Arthur’s first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What You Need After a Hard Day's Hunt: Part One - Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for merlin canon [here](http://merlin-canon.livejournal.com/8630.html).
> 
> For the underage: Arthur is 16, Leon 23.

The king approached Leon in the armoury, asking him to guard Arthur with his life, for which Leon would never need a reminder.

“Arthur doesn’t know all there is about the bonds in knight’s circle. Ease him into it,” Uther added and Leon could see the gentleness flicker on Uther’s face, for a moment replacing the usual guarded expression.

“It’s an honour, Sire,” Leon said, realizing the amount of trust his king had in him to give him this task. “The prince will be safe with me.”

Uther nodded and left, leaving Leon to his preparations.

~x~

The day had been hot and it hadn’t been easy to spot a prey, but they managed and in the evening they had some venison to bring back to the castle.

They left two knights behind to cook dinner while the rest headed to wash the sweat and dirt of the day in the nearby lake. Leon watched Arthur carefully as the playful fight of two of the knights turned into another sort of game with both men panting as they pursued their completion.

Arthur’s eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed, and for a while he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the pair. But then he turned around abruptly, heading straight for the small pile of his clothes, slipping into them as fast as possible before starting towards the camp, and Leon couldn’t miss Arthur’s attempts to pull the hem of his tunic lower to cover the tent in his breeches.

~x~

Arthur didn’t talk much through the evening, eating his share of food and not really listening to the knights’ stories, judging by the distant look on his face.

Slowly, the men started leaving the circle, mostly in pairs, until Leon was once again alone with Arthur. Sometimes, a muffled moan coming from one of the tents reached their ears, making Arthur tense, his fingers digging into the log he was sitting on, but Leon still wasn’t sure how to approach the subject without scaring Arthur away. 

Arthur might be brave and strong in his role of an heir to the throne, but he was still just a young and inexperienced boy, not understanding his body’s desires.

~x~

It was quiet in their tent, so Leon couldn’t miss the unmistakeable rustle of fabric from the other side and a change in Arthur’s breathing. Leon didn’t dare to turn, just listening to the sounds of the prince’s hand sliding up and down his cock, imagining he was the one causing the barely audible hitches in Arthur’s breath, but he started working on his own cock himself.

He wondered if Arthur would want to fuck him, spilling hot and eager inside him, or if he would want to be dominated, letting Leon to prepare him carefully before he would push inside and be the first to share with Arthur this act of absolute intimacy and trust.

This image in his mind and a quickening slaps of Arthur’s fist followed by a muffled gasp dragged Leon to his own peak.

~x~

The second day went pretty much the same as the first, only with Arthur now avoiding Leon as well. Leon regretted a little that he didn’t act the night before as he saw Arthur jumping at any casual touch from the knights.

~x~

Arthur left his spot at the fire and wondered deeper into the woods. Leon assumed he just went to relieve his bladder, but when he didn’t return after a few minutes, he went after him.

It wasn’t hard to find him, hiding behind a tree not far away from the campsite. He didn’t notice Leon’s approach, too caught up in watching the scene in front of him. One of the knights was leaning on a tree, head hanging low. Other one was stretched over his back, rhythmic movements of his hips telling everything about the situation. 

Leon looked back at Arthur, noticing the tiny motions of his pelvis as Arthur rubbed himself against the tree. It was Leon’s chance.

He stalked towards Arthur, realizing how easy a prey the prince was right now. But at the last second, Arthur turned around, a tip of a dagger pressed to Leon’s throat. He lowered it just a moment after, his eyes wide and guilty, and he was about to retreat, but Leon could have none of that.

“Sire,” he whispered, catching Arthur’s wrist and crowding him back against the tree. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he continued, towering above Arthur who had his head turned away from him, his eyes clenched shut.

“You can look,” he said, turning Arthur back to watch the knights, just in time to watch the receiving one start to tug at his cock furiously and then shudder through his orgasm.

A small whimper escaped Arthur’s lips and he pressed his groin to the tree.

“Let me,” Leon whispered into Arthur’s ear and started working on the laces of Arthur’s trousers.

“I could teach you how to bring this kind of pleasure,” Leon murmured, stroking Arthur’s hard cock with torturous slowness. “Or I could work you open and fill you and let you feel all of it.”

After that it took just a few more strokes and Arthur was coming, once again with the barely audible gasp Leon knew from the previous night. He sagged a little against the tree, but after a while he started tensing again.

“Let’s go to the lake. To talk,” Leon said, pulling away.

~x~

“I don’t understand,” Arthur said, his voice slightly shaking.

“There are needs in man’s body. You already knew how to deal with them alone,” Leon said and watched Arthur dip his head in embarrassment. 

“But we should... with women...” Arthur stammered.

“Yes, most of the knights enjoy women’s company, but it doesn’t change the fact that we care about each other. It’s not love. Well, mostly it isn’t. But it still means that we trust each other and help relieve the tension when it’s needed,” Leon said.

“But...” Arthur trailed off.

“You can ask about whatever you want,” Leon assured him.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Arthur said, his eyes fixed at the water.

“There needs to be a lot of preparation, especially first time, and you need to relax. But once you get past all this...”

“Did you mean what you said back there?” Arthur asked, still staring straight ahead.

“Every word,” Leon said and Arthur looked at him for the first time that evening.

“Will you?”

“We just need something first.”

~x~

“What now?” Arthur asked, sitting on Leon’s cloak that was spread over the soft green grass on the more shielded part of the beach, the moonlight being the only source of light.

“Depends on what you want,” Leon said and joined Arthur on the makeshift blanket.

Arthur wouldn’t look at him but started to pull off his shirt. When he reached for the laces of his trousers, Leon stilled his hands.

“There’s no rush,” he said and gently urged Arthur to lie on his front.

It was time to help Arthur relax. Leon got rid of his own shirt and knelt next to Arthur.

“There’s a lot of pleasure to be found in a man’s body,” Leon said and started massaging Arthur’s back, starting at his neck and moving down. “All that matters is a simple touch on the right place.”

He bent down to kiss the top of Arthur’s spine.

“Or a kiss,” he added, breathing the words into Arthur’s skin, earning an all body shiver from him.

Suddenly, he was the one on his back with Arthur looming over him and a moment later Arthur’s lips were pressed to his, unmoving but slightly trembling. Leon moved his lips under Arthur’s still ones and tangled his hand in Arthur’s hair. He flicked his tongue over Arthur’s lower lip and it was as if it woke the prince from shock and he started kissing Leon with fervour. 

As Arthur was calming down, the kiss grew more sensuous and intimate. By then, Arthur was half lying on top of Leon who didn’t stop touching Arthur everywhere he could reach, and Leon could feel an insistent hard-on digging into his side.

He guided Arthur to his back this time, and started pressing small kisses over Arthur’s throat, his collarbones and chest. He took his time sucking each of Arthur’s nipples into his mouth, earning barely audible moans from Arthur. 

It was only natural to continue down, following the trail of soft blond hair, and help Arthur out of his breeches.

“How did they do it?” Arthur asked suddenly before Leon could continue in his exploration.

“One of them has to coat his cock with oil or something that will make the passage easier,” Leon said, running a finger over Arthur’s cock, watching how it twitched and Arthur’s muscles tightened.

“The other one needs to spread himself wide,” he continued and watched in fascination as Arthur’s legs fell apart. “Then the first one will wet his fingers and slowly, one by one, he’ll push them inside the other’s body,” he said, circling Arthur’s opening.

“Do it,” Arthur said.

“Are you sure?” Leon asked, studying Arthur’s face for any sign of discomfort or fear, but found only lust and need.

He reached for the flask he brought from the camp, coated his fingers in oil and then moved them back to continue in circling of Arthur’s entrance. 

“Breathe,” he said and heard Arthur let out a breath he was holding. “It helps to calm down and let go of all the tension.”

Leon stroked Arthur’s cock with his other hand, waiting for Arthur to relax, and then nudged his way inside his body with one finger. Arthur tensed all over again so Leon stilled inside and took his time caressing Arthur’s face and body.

“You’re doing so well,” he whispered and started moving again, searching for the right spot.

When he found it, he was awarded with one of Arthur’s quiet moans and a new dribble of precome on tip of Arthur’s cock.

Arthur came for the first time with two of Leon’s fingers inside him, rubbing at his prostate insistently. He refused to stop, and by the time Leon had three fingers sliding easily in and out of Arthur’s hole, Arthur’s cock was fully hard again and leaking.

Leon helped Arthur to roll over onto his stomach and guided him into a comfortable position on his knees and elbows. He coated his cock in oil and settled the head against Arthur’s entrance and started pushing inside, resisting the urge to just slam inside. When he was fully seated, he paused, giving Arthur time to get used to the feeling.

He stroked Arthur’s back, murmuring little praises to help Arthur loosen up. Arthur turned his head to the side and Leon could see a look he knew too well from training sessions, the one that told him Arthur was in pain but tried to fight his body’s weakness.

“This isn’t a battle,” Leon said in a hushed tone. “You don’t have to push through and pretend you’re alright. I need to know when you’re hurting.”

He reached for Arthur’s cock and started pumping it slowly. Eventually, Arthur’s whole body slumped slightly forward and the look of concentration on his face was replaced by one of bliss. It was one of the most erotic views Leon had ever seen.

He rolled his hips experimentally, biting his lip to stop himself from coming right then. It took them a while to coordinate their movements when Arthur started meeting his thrusts, but then it was just an instinctive push and pull and waves of pleasure.

He gripped Arthur’s cock, stripping it even harder as he felt the inevitable peak approaching.

“Sire, I... Sire,” he moaned before he spilled himself inside his prince, partially collapsing on top of him.

Little sounds of discomfort pulled him back from the buzz of aftershocks, and he realized Arthur was rocking his hips to gain any sort of friction on his cock, but the position didn’t allow him any.

“Shh, it’s alright,” Leon hushed him and resumed his previous efforts. 

It took just a few tugs at Arthur’s erection as he fucked himself at Leon’s softening cock and Arthur was coming. 

Leon withdrew with utmost care and cleaned them both up as best as possible while Arthur simply dozed off with a sated expression on his face. Leon wrapped him in the cloak, gathered him in his arms and brought him into their tent.

“Sleep well, my prince,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to Arthur’s forehead, settling right next to him and pulling a blanket over them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, here [on my lj](http://elirwen.livejournal.com/38858.html).


End file.
